


【TF】風花雪月

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月

00.

xx年3月，春。  
皇城裡最著名的醉月樓在夜半子時依然歌舞昇平著。  
「呀，不二先生所吹奏的曲子果然就是不同反響啊！」幾個衣飾華貴的王公貴族們摟著身旁的酒女，對眼前譜曲的人舉起了充滿敬意的酒杯。

「哪裡，在下可是讓各位見笑了。」回話的人身著一襲青衣，清秀的眉眼間看不出真實年紀，腰間整潔的一束白使他看上去更顯單薄。再往下，不見任何墜掛的配飾，唯獨那與女子有得一比的玉蔥里，輕輕地拿著根笛。那笛看上去像是兩尺有餘，深褐色的笛身看上去古樸至極。

「哎呀，不二先生既然今天肯賞臉，那也不必和我們客氣了。」帶頭的青年輕拍兩聲，只見廂門外又走進兩個打扮入時的少女，被稱作不二的青衣少年只聞到一股極濃的脂粉味，便把笛子揣在了腰帶上，起身朝著對面的青年拱了拱手。

「公子，您可知我不二周助的規矩。」  
「哎，你我講什麼規矩，都是年輕人，規矩是擺給皇帝老兒跟前那些腐儒看的！」說罷，廂房裡又充滿討好的嬌笑和志得意滿的爽朗笑聲。

門口的少女眼見就要出雙入對的扶上不二周助的手臂，說時遲那時快，廂房裡眾人只見不二周助退開兩步，手裡不知何時已經拿出了把折扇，他緩緩打開折扇面前輕搖，湛藍色的雙眼微睜，眉眼中帶著笑意：  
「我不二周助向來隨和，只是……如此情況實在是對不住各位了。」

忽地不知道從哪起了風，吹起了綁在梁柱上的紗簾，也吹卷了廂房門口那珊瑚紅的捲簾，和煦倒也和煦，就是讓人難以張眼。一時間公子們摟著酒女，酒女們用袖子給貴族公子們遮臉，就怕桌上那些易碎的酒器隨風砸過來，誰都傷不起。

一陣風過去，眾人只覺眼前一花，醉月樓里便再也沒了不二的身影。

01.

皇城裡對於不二周助的傳聞一直都沒平息過。  
不為別的，只為了不二師承皇城自古以來最強大的咒術師——越前南次郎。皇城裡老一輩都道越前南次郎其人不僅精通咒術，於體術上更是他說第二沒人敢稱第一，然而說起不二周助，那又是青出於藍勝於藍的另種樣貌了。

不二起初出現在皇城裡時，巧笑嫣然美目流畔的模樣吸住了不少市井的目光，在得知他是南次郎的弟子後，就更讓人丈二金剛摸不著腦袋。因為不二的師傅從來沒在城裡出現過，也從未同皇族和官宦人家打過交道，不二卻和其師父大相徑庭，一天到晚不是流連於絲線坊染布坊等處，就是在古琴鋪子或茶館裡，就也更顯得他莫測高深，越看越神秘。

坊間關於不二的不解之謎主要是那麼三項。

第一，如果越前南次郎的神秘感來自於他的神龍見首不見尾，也幾乎沒有出現在所謂的「塵世」之內；但不二周助，明晃晃的往來於街市之間，起初衝著名氣找過麻煩的人自然也不少，而故事的最後，他們通通灰頭土臉的挫敗，有些甚至就此棄武。

但，從來沒人看見過不二打鬥時用的究竟是什麼兵器。

第二，不二為人雖是出了名的隨和，舉凡街販大叔至皇宮貴族，都能聊上幾句。眾人皆知，這個弱冠少年不僅熟稔咒術，更是精通八卦五行風水，也因此上從皇帝修整宮闈，下至老百姓喬遷新居，都找過不二指點迷津。畢竟，人人都忘自己能逢凶化吉，財源廣進，旺上加旺。

但不二從沒提過自己的住所，自然也沒邀請過賓客。有據說幾家官宦子弟曾暗中跟蹤不二周助，最後卻都空手而回，他們提到風，不二總是會在風中失去人影。

第三，不二周助在皇城裡無人不知無人不曉的規矩有兩條：不碰酒，不近身。眾人對這兩條總是雲裡霧裡的，為的是越前南次郎從未有過這些規矩，而不二不僅滴酒不沾，甚至任何人要能搭上他的一根小指頭，都沒有絲毫的可能，除非——他主動觸碰你。

日子久了，街市裡找不二周助挑戰的人少了，偶有王公貴族在酒樓里因著酒意想看看不二到底背後藏著些什麼的，也從來沒有稱心如意過。

「呼……」皇城裡街市某處的房頂上，青衣人影微晃。不二周助把扇子收回懷裡，重新往腰間掏出那根木笛，他仔細地撫摸著笛子上的刻紋，某幾道較深的刻紋在月光的映照下散髮著淡淡的銀白色的光。

只見夜裡的雲層漸漸厚了起來，月光逐漸朦朧，不二皺了皺眉，不知從哪撈出一張粉青色的符紙，隨手扔到空中，就又出現了個腰間揣笛的不二周助。他對著眼前的「自己」點點頭，目送著「自己」在暗夜裡消失，沒多久，那個「不二周助」就帶了個小紙包回來，不二甫一伸手，就看著「自己」化成點點銀光，飄散在夜空中。

他這才把笛子揣回腰間，手指仍然撫弄著接近笛口的那一小處凹陷，雙手打開紙包，兩指成筷狀的夾起一塊窯燒雞放入嘴裡，兀自喃喃自語：  
「到底會在哪呢……？」

如果要說不二在皇城裡有什麼喜歡吃的，那無非就是燒雞。這間燒雞並非皇城最有名的一家，但總能喚起不二孩童時代的某些記憶，他第一次進皇城的那天下著大雨，年方十五的小少年身著和如今別無二致的青衣進了文記大酒樓，他是跟著味道進來的，在吃到燒雞的那一刻，小少年的眼睛都亮了，店小二見這年輕人吃得頗香，就順帶問了句「客倌您要不來點辣椒？」

這一下子，不二周助一周得跑文記大酒樓四天，有時一坐就是一天，後來總因為愛惹事的人們約戰，他有時就只能掏掏符紙讓「自己」去文記打包點東西。

你問他為什麼不讓「自己」去赴約就好？不二周助會告訴你這樣對對手太不尊重——「再者，師傅說下山了，多看看也是好的，讓我多吸點人氣。」

02.

「怪物！你們看他又發病了！不二周助是怪物！」  
「周助，為父為母的實在為你感到心疼啊……所以你父親和我決定……」  
「父親、母親，不要，真的不要……！」

「唔！……」不二從夢中驚醒，發現自己一身冷汗，他拿起床頭的外衣披在身上，走向窗邊，只見雲雖已散去，月光卻依舊昏晦，他發現天空中隱隱呈現暗紅，連忙又看往皇宮的方向，接連著掏出幾張符紙，往空中灑去。

不消幾刻，一群燕子飛進不二身處的臥房，接著一隻隻落在地上，化成了墨跡，行書的字體不大不小的印在略有塵土的臥房地上，不二看著那「明日卯時，凱旋入關。」的墨跡從新鮮到乾涸再到消失，又重新走到窗邊給自己拿了杯水，悄聲說道：  
「終於，要見面啦……」  
「手冢國光。」

第二天天際才露出點口，透了點亮，皇城裡的大街小巷就傳遍了邊疆戰事的捷報：  
「聽說了嗎？這次真田將軍的兵馬又大獲全勝啦！」  
「是呢是呢！我還聽說真田將軍左翼下的手冢校尉立了大功，膽試過人呢！」  
「哎？但沒聽說過這手冢校尉是哪裡來的人啊？怕不是官宦人家出身吧？」  
「那是當然，誰不知道真田一門都是武將，手冢嘛……倒真沒聽說過。」

皇城東邊的星塵客棧里，夥計一見不二輕飄飄的晃進來，身上青衣白帶，唯獨平日里只是隨興束起的蜜棕色頭髮全部盤至頭頂，用一個銀白色的簪給定住了，不住嘴的微笑：  
「欸，大人您來啦，今日看您這模樣……是要進宮？」  
「是呢，一會用完早點，就打算進宮去和皇上道喜。」不二笑笑的接過話頭，眉眼彎彎的盯著店小二，神色頗為輕鬆。  
「這回又是真田將軍的凱旋啦，只是小人聽說那真田軍中有名手冢校尉，別人都不知這人是和來歷也罷了，但小人……」店小二前一刻還笑著的臉突然有點緊張，他左右撇了幾眼，突然間弄倒了桌上的茶杯。

「啊唷！不二大人您別怪！小的這就給您撿起來換個新的！」夥計大聲嘖呼著，眼看不二低下身去探桌面下的茶杯，便也跟著爬到桌下，壓低了聲音繼續說道：  
「小人的母舅是做生意的，經常來往皇城外的幾個城鎮，和幾名官人也有點熟識。都說那手冢國光，就是四年前密謀造反的手冢一家的獨子。」  
「此話怎說？」  
「哎，原本那手冢一家向來都是在邊境地區鎮守防線的，後來不知怎的被告發，一個月內全族就著邊境直接處決了，皇上從此也不准人再提起這個姓氏，是以皇城裡也沒多少人知道這事，知道的也沒敢提啊……」

店小二說完，若無其事地從桌下爬出，手上拿了碎成兩半的杯子對不二吐了吐舌：  
「哎呀，這下子老闆娘可是要扣我工錢啦！」  
不二會意，笑笑地掏了幾枚銅錢放在桌上，推給了面前的夥計：「一點小意思，說起來倒是我的疏忽，讓貴店多有損失。」  
那夥計迅速地彎腰把桌上的銅錢一枚枚的收進肩上披著的麻布口袋里，一邊悄聲的又衝著不二多說了幾句：  
「不二公子，這話如果是別人我還真不敢說，只是您既對此一無所知，怕今兒到了皇帝跟前不小心給惹麻煩，這才冒著危險跟您提了幾句。」  
「啊，如此就多謝先生您了。」不二起身對夥計擺了擺手，又拍拍他的肩多放了幾枚銅錢到他手裡，復坐回位置上吃起了茶。

03.

皇城城門的街道附近在卯時已經擠得水洩不通，百姓們安居樂業了好陣子，素日里也沒啥大新聞，好不容易盼到點消息，總算是有點話題，於是人人都搶著在城門口佔個位，好看看今日凱旋而歸的士兵們到底生成怎樣的三頭六臂。

少女們早聽說真田家的少年將軍英氣十足，一個個伸長了脖頸，正你推我擠的扒著圍欄想一睹風采暗送秋波，猛地一陣霹靂啪拉，大地似乎都要被震裂似的，軍隊終於正式進入皇城。為首一人身其黑色駿馬，身披鎧甲，背上一把晶亮的長槍，眉宇間意氣風發，正是將軍——真田弦一郎。

少女們都瘋了，真田一身鎧甲把他深黑色的頭髮在陽光下映照的更加光滑發亮，黝黑健康的膚色更是長年行軍下的證明，明顯的下頷線讓青年將軍看上去俊朗無比，更加引得人群側目，他們跟著將軍的馬匹在圍欄外移動著，沒有人注意到將軍身後的兩名舉旗手；舉旗手後的那些步兵，也更加沒注意到真田將軍的親兵隊後，跟著進來的左翼軍隊將領。

那人的年紀看上去卻比真田還要再輕一些，他一身的銀白，在正要烈起的陽光下，照的原本就偏冷玉色的皮膚閃起了光。他把頭盔夾在自己和白色的坐騎之間，右手輕輕的握著繮繩，左手則自然地放在腰間那把手柄帶著點青色的佩劍上。

有些群眾回過神來，才發現自己對上了左翼將領的眼，他深茶色的眼眸有著些微的凌厲，還有難以言喻的……冷靜自持，和眸色相同的頭髮尾端翹起，看樣子是長年在邊境吹風乾燥導致。  
「那就是手冢少尉？」  
「啊，看樣子不會錯了。」  
「那也是看上去一表人才啊！皇城居然有這樣的青年才俊，怎麼以前就沒聽說過呢？」  
「哎，保不定以前沒生活在皇城裡呢，你看他一臉漠然的樣子，怕是第一次進來吧？」  
「那真田將軍也是慧眼識英雄，年紀輕輕還能提攜起這麼個少年人才。」  
「那倒是，怎麼說真田家也是武將一門，看人這方面的眼光是決計不錯的。」

圍觀的人你一言我一語，那些字句輕飄飄的傳進了白馬上的校尉耳里，他薄薄的嘴唇抿了下，抓緊了原本松握的繮繩，就在那一瞬里，風不知為何而起，吹進了皇城的大街小巷，一樣和煦，卻一樣讓人睜不開眼睛。在一陣慌亂里，只有校尉緩緩的睜開了眼，他在視野的縫隙里捕捉到了某個身影，轉瞬，那道身影便已欺到身前：  
「吶，別來無恙。」軟糯清脆的聲音敲擊著耳膜。  
「啊，一切都好。」校尉不軟不硬的應道。  
「我在皇城裡等你。」  
「手冢……師弟。」

-待續-

手冢：？？？變真田屬下就算了，還變不二師弟？？？


End file.
